


Rekindling

by SophiaTomlinson



Series: The Flash Imagines [4]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 13:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10466073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaTomlinson/pseuds/SophiaTomlinson
Summary: After a fight with Barry leads you to storming out, will you spend a night on the streets, or will your boyfriend save you?





	

    The amount of anger coursing through Barry’s body was indescribable. You didn’t know Barry could get this angry, like ever. You were honestly a little afraid. Barry would never lay a hand on you, but he could definitely hurt you in other ways, especially with his words. He had done it a few times before, him instantly regretting it, but apparently he doesn’t learn.

“I don’t understand why you’re acting like this! It was just Iris.” Barry grumbles. See, that’s the thing, it’s not just Iris. To you, Iris is the girl he’s in love with. Always have and always will be. It’s even worse now that you know that Iris has feelings for Barry too.

“Because Barry, she was all over you. I’m sorry that I don’t like to see other girls all over my boyfriend, especially if my boyfriend is in love with her.” You retort, trying to calm down slightly. You watch as his anger rises even more.

“Get out.” He mumbles, moving to sit at the dining table. You stop in your tracks, turning to look at him. As you go to respond, he cuts you off, repeating his words. You sigh, tears welling up in your eyes as you grab your jacket, slipping your boots on. You grab you keys off the key rack before closing the door behind you. You get a few feet away from the house before you start sobbing.

* * *

 

    You had stopped in the park to sit on a bench, just watching the leafs blow in the wind. Then your eyes started burning, so you lied down, planning to only shut your eyes for a moment. Apparently you fell asleep. You aren’t sure how long you were asleep, but you open your eyes to see Barry squatting in front of you on the phone with someone.

“Thank god, she’s alive.” Barry tells the person on the other end of the line. You sit up as he finishes his conversation.

“Yeah, thanks for calming me down Joe.” He mumbles, pacing a little as he wraps up the conversation, turning towards you. His hands reach down to yours, pulling you up off the bench and into his arms where he pulls you into a big hug. You just stand there, frozen from not only the cold temperature, but also the confusion.

Barry leans down to pick you up and before you know it, you’re in your guys’ warm living room, your jacket and shoes off as your bundled on the couch with blankets. You sniffle a little and sink down farther into the couch, avoiding Barry’s eyes.

“I’m so glad that you’re okay.” You hear him pipe up from behind you and before you know it, he’s in front of you, squatting down to your level. As you look away from him, his hand reaches to push some hair behind your ear, causing you to meet his eyes.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have asked you to leave.” He pauses for a moment before continuing. “and I’m sorry that I disregarded your feelings like that. I shouldn’t have let Iris do all that stuff.”

“It’s okay, Barry.” You mumble, trying to drop the subject, but he quickly begins talking again.

“No, it’s not. Stop letting me get away with stuff. It wasn’t right for me to do that, Iris or not.” Barry explains, his head dropping towards the floor as the feeling of shame washes over him. Your hand reaches up to his face, lifting his head to make him look at you again. You stare at each other for a while before he leans in and kisses your lips lightly.  

“I love you.” He whispers on your lips, kissing you again as you freeze up. You love him, you know that. This tiny piece of you wants to believe him but you can’t. As he pulls back to look at you, he has a small look of hurt in his eyes.

“I want to believe you Barry, I really do, but I can’t.” You mumble, tears welling up in your eyes as his hand instantly land on your cheeks to wipe the tears away. You whisper small apologies as he lovingly shushes you, pulling you closer to him.

“The moment that you walked out that door, I instantly regretted telling you to leave. Then it was a few hours later and you still weren’t back and I started freaking out because I didn’t know what happened. I found you on the park bench and my heart literally broke.” He explains, all of his words coming out quickly and in a jumble. You shut him up by pulling him into another kiss.

“I love you too.” You finally decide to respond, his face lighting up in a smile as he pulls you in for another kiss.


End file.
